


784 Days

by haru_pranata



Category: Screenplay - Fandom
Genre: Homin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_pranata/pseuds/haru_pranata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Yunho and Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	784 Days

One day  
When Yunho enters the kitchen, Changmin is stirring something inside the pan. Yunho knows he is cooking some pasta and he is sure that it will be spaghetti carbonara. Don't take it the wrong way, Yunho love Changmin's cooking. It's more edible than his self-claimed masterpiece cooking. But, Changmin makes spaghetti carbonara this entire week and even though Yunho love to eat his magnae's cooking he would sell his soul eat any other kinds of food right now. And he's ready to bargain.  
"Changmin, you know, Heechul said he went to this good restaurant that serve really good ramyun and I think we can go there this weekend."  
He takes a seat, trying to look as a calm as possible and look at Changmin.  
"You don't really like ramyun."  
"What are you saying? I love ramyun, I love it so much I want to swim in it."  
Okay, maybe he's a little bit too much because Changmin has that weird expression on his face.  
"You know", Yunho scratch his not icthy scalp. "Because, Heechul said it's really good ramyun and I kind of want to try it."  
Changmin still looking at him.  
"But, it's okay if you don't want to go. We can spend the weekend indoor and eat some pasta."  
No response.  
"Yes, let's eat some pasta."  
This one-sided conversation starts to feel awkward.  
"Uh.. Is it ready yet?"  
"Five minutes."  
And spaghetti carbonara it is.

One day  
It's about the shoes rule. The 'Changmin hates shoes in the house' thing. That rule.  
Damn shoes! Yunho curses. They choose to stay on his feet when he enters their house. It's not that Yunho didn't try to put them off, he just too drunk too remember. And he only got two steps from the door anyway because God help him, he fell on the floor. But, Changmin has none of it. The only matter is those shoes on his feet. Not him that now is miserably looking at him from the floor, no. But, the shoes. Yunho wants to curse again.  
"Hyung, what I told you about no shoes in the house?"  
Oh, Yunho is so drunk he sees two Changmin. They both nag at him unfortunately.  
"Are you listen to me? How can you get yourself so drunk you can't stand up?"  
"Minnie, help me, please.."  
"No fucking shoes inside the house, hyung!"  
"Yesssss"  
Yunho's head hurts. He's not intentionally slur his word.  
"Pleeeeease"  
Changmin sighs and helps Yunho remove his shoes. He then help him to stand up and drag the man to his bed.  
"Minnie is sooooo kind.."  
Changmin rolls his eyes. He peels his hyung's jacket and get him under the blanket.  
"You're so kind and I so love youuu"  
Okay, that's drunk enough. Changmin is walking toward the door and pauses when Yunho say something that make him return to his side.  
"Kiss me goodnight ~"

One day  
Bananas are weird fruit, Changmin thinks. They're so yellow, so long, so bullety, and just so weird. He stares at them for quite a long time now.  
He's on his his chin on top of the table, eyes focused on some bananas in front of him when Yunho enters the kitchen. He takes a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and drinks without a glass. Changmin will have a fit, but he doesn't say anything right now. Yunho wonders, what is it that he's so focused about? He sits across Changmin and looks at him curiously, but then shrugs it. Changmin can be weird sometimes.  
Yunho takes a banana, peels it, and eats with joy. Changmin's gaze shift to banana in Yunho's hand and then his mouth.   
"I want a banana."  
"So, eat one.", Yunho answers easily.  
Changmis stands up and walks around the table. He then kneels in front of Yunho.

One day  
"Jealousy is a green eyed monster, Changmin."  
"Fuck off, hyung! Go away!"  
A door slammed in front of Yunho's face.  
Well, this is gonna be great, Yunho thinks.  
It's Yunho's fault. Well, not at all, at least half of it. It's half Yunho's fault. So, Changmin mad at him.  
Everyone know that Go Ahra is such a slut -at least Changmin thinks that way- and when it comes to Yunho, she becomes a sore in Changmin's eyes. She's all over Yunho, being sociable and stuff. And Yunho as a good artist -and a good person in general- he is, logically nice to her too.   
So, when she invited Yunho to have dinner, he would accept it. Politely of course. And then, they went to a nice restaurant, enjoyed a nice meal, had a nice conversation, and drank some nice wine. That's all are ordinary and normal things to do in society and professional work. But, not for Changmin. Nothing ordinary and normal when it comes to Go getting close to his hyung. His hyung.  
So, he sulks. He sulks and pouts and locked in his room. There's a soft knock on his door and Yunho's calm voice.  
"Baby, I've already reserved two seats at our favorite restaurant for the day after tomorrow. We'll have candle light dinner and I promise I'll bring rose. The red ones."  
When Changmin opens the door and sees Yunho's hopeful face, he can't help himself to embrace him. Changmin knows that Yunho knows that he smiles.

One day  
This time is the bathroom schedule. Changmin has to wait for many minutes because Yunho is taking his sweet time in the there. Not that he doesn't know what his hyung doing under the shower. Singing and dancing, obviously. But, come on. It passed an hour already and they have a job in next hour.  
Changnin learns, he is. It's because he woke unusually late this morning and get himself standing outside the bathroom door. He knocks the door and half screams when there's no response from inside.  
"Hyung, come on! We're gonna be late and I need a shower!"  
No voice comes after his.  
"Hyung!"  
"Hyung?"  
It's almost two hours and Changmin starts to think other possibilities that took Yunho so long. He opens the door and barges in on Yunho standing still in front of the mirror with nothing on. Except, that big headphone on his head. Who's idiot have their headphone on in the bathroom?  
Yunho's in the middle of putting some aftershave when Changmin looks at him with panick expression on his face. He put his headphone off.  
"Err, Changmin?"  
"Answer when someone call, idiot!"  
The door closed with full force, Changmin quickly gets out before his eyes can wander off somewhere bellow.   
"And hurry finish your shower!"

One day  
"Changmin, are you asleep?"  
Yunho is wide awake, laying on his side of the bed and starring at ceiling. Changmin on the other side, is hugging Bambi and wrapping his long leg over that big doll. Yunho stares at his back.  
"Hmm.. This is my room, hyung.", Changmin answers sleepily.  
" Yes, it is."  
"Then, go away."  
"You sound so sleepy."  
"I am."  
"I can't sleep."  
Changmin turns to Yunho. He lays his head under Yunho's and nuzzle to him. Yunho smiles and gives Changmin a kiss on top of his head.  
"Goodnight"

an: This fix is inspired by 19 Days manhua by Old Xian which you should read if you didn't do it already. It's so cute and funny. But by the way, this my first fic after long time hiatus. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
HoMin are not mine.


End file.
